A wireless network may be described as a network that includes a wireless access portion between a base transceiver station and wireless devices. A wireless network may also include a backhaul network connected to the base transceiver station for transporting communication information, such as, for example, packets to other base transceiver stations or other nodes (e.g., servers) in the wireless network. Wireless networks may be used to support transmission of voice and data services between end user devices and service providers to connect end users to each other and/or to various service provider nodes. During periods of high use, such as lunch time during a work week, communications may be slowed or interrupted due to congestion. Currently, traffic management IS optimized for wired networks, where the number of end points is a constant.